The Party
by GredW
Summary: OS écrit pour l'échange du banquet final, sur un prompt de Shono hime. La guerre est derrière eux, peu à peu, les sorciers reconstruisent leur monde, leurs vies. Seamus essaie de réaliser ses rêves : préparer les fêtes les plus somptueuses et séduire Dean


**Titre** : The Party  
**Personnages et pairing :** Seamus centric, Seamus/Dean, Abelforth, Harry, Ron, les jumeaux W, Ginny, Hermione, Théodore...  
**Rating :** cela tend vers le PG-13 mais il n'y a pas grand chose de choquant.  
**Discilaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.  
**Note de l'auteur : **Ecrit lors de l'échange de la communauté LJ banquet final, sur un prompt de shono_hime, qui voulait un texte sur Seamus.

* * *

**The Party**

Seamus leva la tête, tout en clignant des yeux. Le soleil était maintenant à son zénith, le jeune homme soupira d'aise. Après un début de mois de juillet chaotique, le beau temps était maintenant de la partie ! L'Irlandais espérait que les beaux jours allaient rester. Dans moins de deux semaines, il organisait une grande fête pour les vingt et un ans du Survivant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit gâchée par la pluie ! Déjà qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour convaincre Harry d'accepter cette réception…

Finnigan se dépêcha d'entrer dans le pub de la Tête de Sanglier.

Il y travaillait depuis quatre ans, dont un en mi-temps.

Comme la plupart de ses camarades, il avait dû recommencer sa dernière année à Poudlard. La Grande Bataille avait laissé beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs à sa génération alors, la nouvelle directrice, le professeur McGonagall, leur avait accordé certains privilèges. Par exemple, Harry et Ron avaient obtenu de vivre à Pré-au-Lard. Cela permettait au jeune Weasley d'aller de temps en temps sur le Chemin de Traverse, le week-end généralement, pour aider George dans sa boutique. Seamus avait lui aussi pu travailler à mi-temps mais pour Abelforth Dumbledore.

Il avait eu besoin d'argent et ses parents n'avaient pas pu l'aider.

Madame Rosmerta avait fermé les Trois Balais pour faire un séjour dans une maison de repos. Il avait bien fallu se soigner après de longs mois sous Imperium. Le barman bougon avait donc vu affluer une nouvelle clientèle dans son établissement. Il avait été bien content d'embaucher pour l'aider, d'abord Seamus puis Dennis Crivey, qui avait besoin de se changer les idées après son deuil.

Le blond était resté l'année suivante, après les ASPIC. Il avait aimé l'expérience et surtout, il avait réussi à négocier quelques avantages avec Abelforth. Ce dernier vivait mal l'affluence croissante dans son pub. Il était habitué à une clientèle discrète et peu désireuse de faire des vagues ; la nouvelle était trop bruyante et réclamait du divertissement !

C'était Seamus qui avait eu l'idée d'accentuer le cachet du bar en lui rajoutant des babioles et de la décoration, le rendant ainsi encore plus mystérieux. Ce qui faisait frémir de bonheur les nouveaux étudiants du collège, qui avaient la sensation de pénétrer dans un lieu qui leur était normalement interdit.

L'Irlandais avait aussi eu l'idée d'introduire des jeux moldus comme les fléchettes, qui, bien sûr, étaient revus à la sauce sorcière. Après tout, cela aurait été assez simple pour un sorcier de lancer un sort aux fléchettes, pour qu'elles atteignent toutes le centre de la cible. Cela le devenait moins quand la cible décidait de bouger sur le mur ou qu'il fallait être aimable avec les fléchettes car sans quoi elles partaient dans tous les sens, décidant d'aller se planter dans les poutres au-dessus de la cible et se moquant ouvertement des mauvais lanceurs.

Le babyfoot était, lui aussi, enchanté. Seamus avait eu du mal cependant, grâce à George, mais aussi Hermione, il avait réussi à adapter le jeu en créant un babyquidditch. Il en était particulièrement satisfait quand il voyait des personnes, jeunes et moins jeunes, qui y jouaient avec ardeur.

Mais il plaçait sa plus grande fierté dans le flipper. Il l'avait déposé tel quel dans le pub, sans aucun changement magique. Faire jouer des sorciers à un jeu complètement moldu était une des choses qui le rendait vraiment heureux.

Depuis quelques mois, Abelforth le laissait gérer la Tête de Sanglier de manière presque autonome, l'homme passant maintenant plus de temps avec ses chèvres. On le voyait aussi très souvent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une rumeur courait sur sa relation avec la Directrice.

Seamus ne s'intéressait pas à ces ragots. Ce qui lui importait, c'était son travail au pub. Il espérait qu'il pourrait bientôt gérer un autre établissement à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il savait qu'il était encore jeune mais, il souhaitait prouver grâce à la fête donnée en l'honneur de Potter, qu'il était un excellent organisateur d'évènements mais aussi un très bon gérant de bar. Il voulait monter rapidement sa propre affaire. Il serait plus tard, lui-même, le propriétaire de dizaines d'établissements, il en était certain !

_SeamusDean_

Le 31 juillet, la fête battait son plein dans le manoir loué à cet effet.

Seamus observait la foule danser et s'amuser. Il pouvait apercevoir Harry près de Ron et Hermione, tous deux enlacés. Le brun parlait à ses meilleurs amis, tout en essayant de faire croire qu'il n'était pas conscient des regards énamourés de Théodore Nott sur sa personne.

Un vrai sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'Irlandais. Le premier depuis le début de la journée. Il était bien le seul à ne pas encore s'être amusé avec ses amis. Être l'organisateur du plus grand évènement, depuis la grande fiesta pour l'émancipation de Sirius Black, l'empêchait de prendre part aux festivités.

Un coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami le rembrunit. Thomas était en grande discussion avec Ginny Weasley. Seamus ne supportait déjà pas la jeune fille quand elle sortait avec Dean, lors de leur sixième année, maintenant qu'elle s'était faite plaquer par le Héros des temps modernes et qu'elle avait de nouveau jeté son dévolu sur Thomas, Seamus la haïssait. Ce manoir avait aussi des cachots, il avait pensé l'y enfermer et en perdre les clés.

Il fut coupé dans ses plans de basse vengeance par un serveur qui lui apportait une énième demande d'aide de la part du cuisinier. L'homme était un artiste gastronomique mais un hystérique paranoïaque de premier ordre. À côté de lui, Fol Œil aurait paru tout à fait sensé. Le blond suivit le serveur, blasé, sachant que la crise était mineure et qu'elle se règlerait grâce à un sort assez simple.

_DeanSeamus_

Le soir, la piste de danse était pleine à craquer. Seamus avait réussi à embaucher les Bizarr' Sisters. Tout le monde dansait et chantait sur le nouveau tube du groupe « He Saved Us ! ». Seamus fixait d'un air amusé les frères Weasley pogoter. Ron avait eu du mal à comprendre le concept au départ mais il l'avait vite intégré.

Cela démangeait l'Irlandais d'aller rejoindre ses amis mais, un sentiment surprenant l'avait envahi. Il avait bien sûr pris beaucoup de plaisir à organiser, préparer et surveiller chaque étape de cet anniversaire, surtout pour une personne aussi chère que Harry, mais plus il observait ses anciens camarades, plus il avait la sensation d'être… un étranger !

Il n'était plus que le superviseur. Il ne semblait pas leur manquer, même Dean s'amusait sans lui, Ginny collée à ses basques.

Il se détourna et se replongea dans ses parchemins, un peu moins motivé qu'avant. Il sursauta quand il sentit un bras entourer ses épaules, bras au bout duquel une main tenait un verre.

« Je crois que le grand manitou a besoin d'une pause. »

Seamus se détendit et prit le verre tendu. Il apprécia le goût du rhum dans son cocktail.

« Viens danser ! » reprit Dean.

Seamus allait protester mais son meilleur ami le stoppa.

« Ta fête peut se passer de toi le temps d'une chanson, non ?  
- Et Ginny ? n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander Finnigan.  
- Jaloux ? » sourit son meilleur ami, tout en tirant le blond vers la piste de danse, laissant derrière eux les parchemins et la plume à papote qui ne quittaient pas Seamus.

Ce dernier oublia pour quelques délicieuses minutes ses responsabilités, la cinquantaine de personnes sous ses ordres et les caprices du chef cuistot. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme profitant d'un concert avec ses amis, se collant sans honte à son meilleur ami dont il était secrètement amoureux. Mais au vu de la manière qu'avait ce dernier de le dévorer des yeux, de la même façon que Nott avec Harry, le secret ne le resterait pas longtemps…

_DeanSeam_

Quelques jours plus tard, Seamus jubilait toujours. La fête avait été une réussite. Harry l'avait publiquement remercié et la Gazette l'avait contacté pour faire un reportage sur la Tête de Sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard. Il imaginait la grimace de dégoût d'Abelforth. Il avait déjà eu quelques échanges avec des familles fortunées pour des évènements divers. Ses affaires commençaient bien !

Il sourit en lisant la lettre qu'un hibou grand-duc majestueux venait de lui apporter. Les Malfoy donnaient une réception pour les fiançailles de Draco, ils lui demandaient de venir avec une ébauche d'organisation. Il se servit du café et se mit à siffloter joyeusement. Il se retourna quand il entendit un grognement derrière lui. Dean, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, entrait dans la cuisine, en se frottant les yeux. Thomas ne dit rien, il alla chercher une tasse de café et la but, toujours silencieux. Seamus reporta son attention sur la missive. Dean s'assit à ses côtés.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis Dean l'embrassa. Seamus gloussa quand son nouveau petit ami déposa des baisers sur son cou puis sa nuque.

« Mmmm… Pourquoi es-tu levé de si bon matin ? »

Finnigan lui tendit la lettre, toujours aussi satisfait. L'autre parcourut son contenu puis il la reposa, sans aucune réaction. L'Irlandais secoua la tête, son amant ne changeait pas.

« Il va se marier, hein ? demanda Dean.  
- Il semblerait. »

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Thomas.

« - J'ai toujours cru qu'il était gay. »

Seamus rit à cette idée. Il allait interroger l'autre homme mais ce dernier l'interrompit.

« Et si on allait se recoucher ? »

Le ton employé impliquait qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas dormir. Finnigan fixa la missive puis le hibou qui attendait une réponse et enfin son amant. Quand celui-ci se leva et lui tendit une main, Seamus ne se posa plus de question. Cela ne ferait pas de mal aux Malfoy d'apprendre à attendre un peu.


End file.
